Teste
by ritaliin.blue
Summary: primeira fic Renji/Byakuya *-*


"Ah... meu capitão..." pensava ele ao admirar o belo capitão de sua divisão. Apesar de ser seu subcapitão, ele não conseguia evitar ter aquele tipo de pensamentos quando o tão admirável passava por ele, ou o chamava para pedir alguma coisa, ou cochichava alguma piada durante as reuniões dos esquadrões, que geralmente eram chatas e entediantes, levando-o a um estado de transe, viajando para outro mundo, onde só existiam ele e seu capitão.

Não se lembrava mais quando foi que começara a pensar daquele jeito... Se tornou subcapitão com muito esforço, com muita força de vontade e sua vontade sempre fora de entrar no sexto esquadrão, não sabia bem o porquê. Talvez fosse seu número da sorte ou coisa do tipo, mas quando foi escolhido para ser o subcapitão, logo se tornara o mais devoto entre os que estavam no mesmo posto nos 13 esquadrões.

Seguia seu capitão onde quer que ele fosse, concordava com tudo que ele falava e o ajudava com o que fosse preciso. O capitão até achava engraçada essa submissão tão persistente. O rapaz era esforçado e até bem poderoso, e alcançara o posto justamente, fez por merecer.

O subcapitão adorava passear à noite, observar a lua e... pensar em seu capitão. Estava submerso em seus pensamentos mais profundos e secretos quando ouviu uma voz chama-lo.

- Byakuya? Você está bem? – disse uma voz totalmente conhecida por ele.

- Ca-capitão Abarai! O que... o que faz por aqui? – perguntou Byakuya, o subcapitão, se levantando da varanda em que estava sentado.

- Naah... não precisa se levantar – disse Renji Abarai, o capitão, sentando-se ao lado de seu companheiro, que sentiu seu rosto corar. Agradeceu pela noite já estar ali. – Você tá com uma cara... o que aconteceu? – Byakuya não sabia que seu capitão o conhecia tão bem.

- Nada! Nada não, capitão! – disse agitado, tentando disfarçar com um sorrisinho.

- "Blá blá, nada capitão!" Ah me poupe, Byakuya! Você sabe que eu não vou sossegar até você me dizer o que tá acontecendo! – disse Renji atacando o subcapitão com cócegas, fazendo-o dar altas risadas, mas ainda envergonhado.

- Pare, capitão! HAHAHA, por favor! Haha... – implorava Byakuya, tentando empurrar seu capitão, que o fazia ficar sem ar... mais que o normal.

- Então me diz o que você tem! – continuou Renji entre as cócegas.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Eu falo! – disse o moreno sem pensar. O capitão parou com as cócegas e se endireitou com as pernas cruzadas em frente a seu subordinado.

- Ótimo... agora me conte – Byakuya dissera aquilo apenas para parar com as cócegas. O que diria ao capitão? "Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você"? Nunca.

- Eu... ehn, eu meio que... gosto de... uma pessoa... – gaguejou lentamente.

- Gosta?? Sério?! Que legal! Quem é a sortuda? – perguntou Renji, aparentemente animado, para a decepção de Byakuya.

- Você... não deve conhece-la...

- Aahh... me fale sobre ela então.

- Ela... é uma pessoa incrível. Eu nunca conheci ninguém como ela e... eu não sei se... o sentimento seria recíproco... – disse Byakuya, corando violentamente, baixando a cabeça. Sua pele se arrepiou quando o capitão levantou seu rosto suavemente pelo queixo, e disse olhando em seus olhos:

- Você nunca vai saber se não disser a ela, certo? – e para complementar o arrepio de Byakuya, Renji sorriu ternamente. Ao sentir que não seria mais capaz de se segurar, o subcapitão se levantou repentinamente e disse ao capitão:

- O-obrigado pelo conselho, capitão! Eu vou falar... um dia. – e correu para seus aposentos, deixando seu capitão sentado no chão sozinho e confuso. "Tomara... que dê tudo certo" pensou Renji, dando de ombros e indo para seu quarto.

No dia seguinte, Byakuya estava mais apreensivo ao lado de seu capitão, tentando perceber alguma de suas ações que pudessem dar-lhe o mínimo de esperança, que pudessem lhe dar chances de esperar alguma coisa em retorno. Renji não deixou passar despercebido que seu subcapitão andava estranho, mais que o normal, mas achou melhor agir normalmente até que pudessem conversar sozinhos novamente.

Byakuya sempre fora próximo de Ukitake, o capitão do 13º esquadrão. Era um de seus poucos amigos, com quem passava tardes jogando xadrez e jogando conversa fora quando não tinha seus deveres de subcapitão. Decidira se abrir com ele antes de tomar alguma atitude precipitada. Ele bateu à porta dos aposentos do capitão do 13º, e entrou quando ouviu o consentimento.

- Capitão Ukitake? Desculpe incomodá-lo...

- Imagine, Byakuya! Entre, eu estava servindo um chá bem agora! Você aceita? – o jovem aceitou o chá e tomou timidamente – Então me diga, o que o traz aqui, meu jovem? – perguntou Ukitake sorrindo simpático.

- Eu, bem... estou com um problema.

- Pode falar...

- Eu estou gostando de uma pessoa... Queria falar para ela mas tenho medo de sua reação...

- E você acha que o Abarai-san não vai corresponder aos seus sentimentos? – perguntou o capitão casualmente, como se falasse sobre as nuvens, fazendo Byakuya se arrepiar ao ouvir o nome de seu capitão.

- O QUE?! Que-quem disse que é o Ca-capitão A-abarai?! – gaguejou ao tentar disfarçar.

- Byakuya... acho que já conheço você há tempo suficiente para saber quem é especial para você. – disse Ukitake sorrindo animado – Não há nada para se envergonhar nisso. Você só precisa ter certeza de que não está confundindo seus sentimentos com o fato de ele ser seu capitão e você admirá-lo.

- Eu... eu tenho certeza que não estou confundindo. Acredito que os outros subcapitães não se arrepiam ao ouvir o nome do capitão, ao ouvi-lo chamar, ao se ver sozinho com ele na sala e... Me desculpe por dizer essas coisas para você, Ukitake-san. – disse Byakuya abaixando a cabeça, sentindo seu rosto queimar furiosamente.

- Imagine, Byakuya! Não se desculpe... é normal ter esses sentimentos, principalmente na sua idade. Mas se você quer ser correspondido, é melhor falar logo com o Abarai-san, pois ele é bem popular entre as famílias nobres e seus pais estão tentando arranjar uma noiva para ele. E tenho certeza de que sua declaração não será em vão, eu sinto que dará tudo certo – disse Ukitake sorrindo novamente. Byakuya se sentiu confiante em falar, mas não tinha certeza de que o capitão retribuiria.

- Obrigado, capitão Ukitake! Eu... vou falar com ele. Obrigado! – disse Byakuya, já se dirigindo à saída. Ao chegar em seu esquadrão, encontrou seu capitão sendo carregado por Kira, do 3º esquadrão e Hisagi, do 9º, aparentemente todos bêbados.

- Kira, Hisagi! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Byakuya preocupado.

- Adiviinhaa... – exclamou Kira, cambaleando – Seu capitão bebeu até cair! De nooovo!


End file.
